masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Garrus for Councilor
Prologue ____________________________________________________________________________ After the final reaper attack on Earth, Garrus was welcomed back to the Citadel as a hero. But he was still saddend about the death of his best friend Commander Shepard. Chapter One __________________________________________________________________________ Garrus walked out of his shuttle and down the stairs while every survior on the Citadel cheered for him "Thankyou. Thankyou." The turian said. Then a reporter ran up to Garrus and started asking him stupid questions. "Look. In honor of my departed friend, he wanted me to give you this." Garrus then punched the reporter in face. He then pulled out his omni-tool and hooked it up to the speakers surrounding him. "I am here on the Citadel for one reason and one reason only. To work for C-Sec again." "But Garrus, so many people want you to run for the new turian councilor after the death of him." A fan in the crowd yelled. "Well on behalf of that comment, I guess I WILL RUN FOR THE NEW TURIAN COUNCILOR!!!!!" He yelled. Everybody screamed and cheered. Chapter Two _________________________________________________________________ Garrus had just gotten into his hotel room in Purgatory when he heard gunfire. He quickly put his hand on his M-5 Phalanx he then hid behind the door still in his battle armor. Harkin (Fade) walked in "I know you're in here Garrus." Harkin said. Harkin was dressed fully in Terminus Assault Armor. Garrus quietly crept out from behind the door, picked up a bottle of Serrice Ice Brandy and smashed it on Harkin's head. "Won't work Garry."He said then quickly turns around with cryo ammo in his Katana Shotgun. He pulls the trigger but Garrus was too smart for that. He turned on his tactical cloak and became invisable. He took out his M-5 Phalanx and pulled the trigger repeatedly while moving out of the door and into the bar still ducking for cover. Harkin fell. He was shot in the legs and arm pits. Garrus quickly shot Harkin's shotgun and ran over to him, removed his helmet and shot him. Chapter Three ___________________________________________________________________ Garrus walked out of Purgatory as the sole survivor wearing normal turian formal attire. He went to the roof of Huerta Memorial Hospital and made a speech about never giving up and to trust nobody but yourself. At the end 100 out of 150 people shook Garrus's hand and promised to vote for him. Somehow though, Udina was in the crowd but now with a new identity Ryan Conch. Ryan quickly walked past Garrus afraid he would recognize him. So after giving five more speeches at the Citadel he was winning the election. So far the votes were Garrus Vakarian: 1,000,001. And Adrien Victus 1,000,000. So Garrus then bought a penthouse over-looking the Citadel square. Chapter Four _____________________________________________________________________ Garrus tried to sleep for five days but his assisstant would only let him sleep two. "Mr. Vakarian sir, we have a turian dispute involving Adrien Victus. Do you want us to send a news crew to record it?" William Patrick the salarian asked Garrus. "No. Let's go down and investigate myself." He said then rode down the elevator with his two krogan bodyguards named Reef and Keef. Once he got to the restraunt, he saw Victus yelling at a waitor for bringing him mustard. "Well, well, well. What do we have hear?" Garrus asked. "Shutup Vakarian." Victus said. The waitor tried to leave but before he good, Victus waved at his bodyguards and they shot and killed the waitor. Everybody gasped. "Everybody get down now!" Garrus yelled. So Reef and Keef flipped over 20 tables for people to hide behind. Reef and Keef pulled out their Execution pistol and Keef pulled out his Venom shotgun. Garrus pulled out his Phaeston rifle. Victus waved again and Blue Suns mercs came out and started shooting. "Go get my armor." Garrus told Keef Chapter Five _______________________________________________________________________ Keef came back two minutes later with Garrus's armor so he threw it at Garrus. When running back, Keef got sniped by Victus. Garrus quickly put on his blue armor and him and Reef started shooting and started throwing grenades. Eventually, the battle ended with every Blue Sun dead but Victus wounded. So Garrus ran up to Victus and he pulled off his turian mask. "Udina?!" Garrus said shocked. "Surprise!"He yelled. "I thought Williams took you out. So this is for Williams and Shepard!" Garrus yelled then pulled the trigger. He then hears a familiar voice and turns around "Tali!" Garrus yelled "Garrus!" Tali yelled then both ran up and hugged each other. "Come back to my apartment and we can catch up." Garrus said. Chapter Six ___________________________________________________________________________ Garrus walked into his apartment holding Tali's hand and he walks to the fireplace and pressed 'Quarian' Then some pipes blew out air. Tali took off her mask. "Thanks." She said. "So what were you going to ask me on the Normandy before the final battle?"Tali asked. "Well, uh" Garrus got down on one knee "Tali Zorah vas Normandy, will you do me the favor and be my bride?"Garrus asked "Yes! Yes! Yes!"she said and started crying. Chapter Eight ________________________________________________________________________________ Two months later, Tali adopted a nine year old Quarian named Emma. Garrus adopted a little turian boy and named him Kaidan after the bravest soilder he knew. The new news then was about the real Adrien Victus escaping capture and claiming that Garrus tied him up. So everybody on the Citadel was mad at him for a view months. But in the end, the votes were Garrus Vakarian:1,999,999. And Adrien Victus: 1,000,001. Epilogue _________________________________________________________________________________ Ten years later Garrus retired from being a council member and became the owner of the S.S Shepard. Him and Tali grew old and died together. When Kaidan turned 18, he signed up with the Blue Suns mercs. But he quit after two years. Then he joined the Alliances N7 progam and ended up being the Commander of the S.S Vakarian. Emma became Admiral Emma Vakarian vas Roose. Reef turned out to be a prothean in disguise and was executed the year Garrus retired from council because of accused of demonic powers. I will probably do stories about the kids if you want me to. But I might do other ending stories for different Mass Effect characters. So just let me know who you want to see next! Category:Fan Fiction